Dying Wish
by Michiro Akihiro
Summary: She lay on her back, kunai lodged inside of her. Death slowly approaching her. Of all the things that she wanted to do, she had to choose the impossible. She wanted to tell Sasuke her true feelings.


**Whew! -puts pencil down- Well, I never thought I could make something so beautiful! -sniff- I love it! No matter how tragic it may seem!**

**Well, her it is everyone -that reads these stories- Dying Wish!!!**

**Now here's a little copyright skip for ya!**

**Itami- Hold the card up higher!  
**

**Sakura- Like this?**

**Itami- No! Higher! Above your waist!**

**Sakura- -sigh- how about now?**

**Itami- Perfect! Right there! Hold that position! Sasuke, over here, now!**

**Sasuke- What?**

**Itami- I need you in this part! Just get over by Sakura!**

**Sasuke- Whatever.**

**Itami- Great! Now, Naruto, get on the other side of Sakura!**

**Naruto- Alright!**

**Sakura- Why are you shouting?**

**Itami- It's called 'Authors Rights'. Read the manual!**

**Sakura- Damn.**

**Itami- Okay, now on three! One, two three!**

**Naruto_Sasuke_Sakura- Don't get eliminated!**

**Itami- No! Not that, the 'other' one!**

**Naruto_Sasuke_Sakura- Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto!**

**Itami- That's it! That's what I'm lookin' for! You all make me so proud!!! Now, onto Dying Wish!!**

**Sakura- Wait, I die again!!??  
**

* * *

Her breathing grew dim. The color from her eyes were fading to a dull grey. Her tears seesed their pattern down her pale remneses of them still clear. She could barley see, but hear clearly. The words "No!" and "Don't die!" were heard from across the desolant wasteland. She managed a hoarse chuckle. If this was how it was to end for her, then so be it. She knew she wasn't needed. At least, that's what she thought.

Her duties were over, and her ranking was pointless. Never more would she be known by the village. The only ones who knew of her existence were her teammates, friends, and the fifth hokage. She was grateful for that, but a question loomed in her head. Was there any more need for her to be there? Mabey, but her mind wasn't on those reasons.

Across the battlefield, her teammates lay. Unconscious and many unmoving. She could recognize them clearly, even with her poor eyesight. Long blond hair, light blue eyes, and a purple uniform. Ino, she thought. Judging by the way Ino wasn't moving, it was clear to her that she had passed already. Along with her were Tenten and Neji, their hands together. She managed a small smile. They had fought side by side to the end, with everlasting love.

Not too far from where her friends lay, she could make out another person. They had long black hair, light purple eyes, and a light colored outfit. Hinata, she thought. That wasn't all she saw near the Huuga girl though. Behind her, she could see spiky blond hair, and wiskers on both cheeks. She let out a hushed breath. Naruto.

Her long time friend, companion, and teammate, lying down on the ground next to her other friend. At least, they were alive. Oh how she wanted to run over to them, to be with them.

To cry on them.

Lately, that was all she had been doing. Crying for reasons in which no one could explain. No one would actually show the kindness and hospitality to pop the question as to why she was crying. On top of that, they were more of fighters than she would have ever hoped to become. For that, she felt weak.

Weak...

That word, no! That statement made her hurt inside. The first time she had been called that, was by her own father.

_Flashback_

_"Weak." He told her. She looked up. "H-huh!?" . Never before had her father said that word to her. He was kind and generous. Now, it was like he had lost all respect for her. _Her_, his daughter. The one that would always help him out in any kind of situation. Wether it was cutting the grass, or making dinner, she helped with it all. Except for situations that included fighting, defending, or any other kind of dangerous life-threating thing that her father went on._

_Still, she didn't understand why he had called her weak. Could it be that all of her avoidances in the fighting department? Did she do something that gave off the impression that she was weak? She couldn't find an answer to these questions. What ever the reason was, she was sure it was a good one. Her father wasn't one to just spurt out something so, mean to someone. Especially his own daughter._

_"You don't want to risk your own life for what's important. And for that, you are weak in my eyes." With that tormenting statement, he walked away from her. The room around her seemed to go dim. It was if he had stabbed her in the heart with his sayings. Once he was out of sight, she began her new depression process._

_She stood there for a moment._

_Then she fell_

_And cried._

_After that, respect around the Haruno household was harder to find._

_End Flashback_

That moment still haunted her to this day. For the love of God, she was only ten, and he wanted her to start risking her life!? If he thought that was the noble thing for someone of her age to accomplish, then he was out of his mind. However, _that_ terrible moment, was only the beginning of a life of torment and disgrace. If she had thought that was bad, then she didn't know the deffinition of bad.

Bad

A word with many phrases to it.

Phrases such as:

You're a bad boy -Devious grin-

You've been bad, and for that you shall be punished -Hardened frown-

The things you do are bad to you're reputation as a konochi, and as a distinct human being living in this uncivilized life we call home. -Still, disapproving straight facial expression-

Of course, she choose the third one out of all the others. This...torment that she had gone through as a human being, had all piled up on her up until this. These last moments of life living this uncivilized life we call home. She had wanted to show her worth, to show her meaning in life. She had _wanted_ to. But it was too late now. The word _wanted_ is overrated in this life. No matter how you see it, it will always have the same outcome.

I _wanted_ to go help my friends, but didn't

I_ wanted_ to show my worth, but didn't

I_ wanted _to prove that I could be of use to someone, but didn't

I_ wanted _to show that I could do more that meets the eye, but didn't

I_ wanted _to be brave and not run away, but didn't

I_ wanted_ to be brave and not go off and hide, but didn't

I_ wanted_ to

but didn't

The meaning of the word wanted is overrated, and that's how it will always be. If you wanted to do something, it would just be like saying that you almost did something. Saying that you _almost_ proved your worth, is useless if you don't actually do so.

She had learned this many years back, when she was still a young konochi. Her talents that she possessed went unnoticed. She trained as hard as she could have ever done in her life time, and yet, got nothing out of it. Nothing but strength.

**Another quiet chuckle**

Strength?

Was that all she could manage to get out of all of that training she had put herself through?

Training, doesn't just lead to strength in the ninja world. It leads to great things. Take Sasuke for example. No, not him. He was better than her from the very beginning. Naruto would be a better example of the full results of training. When he stole that scroll of sealing, he had mastered a jutsu from it, on his first attempt.

**Sweatdrop**

Well, mabey not his first attempt, but he mastered it in a short amount of time.

When he trained with Jaraia, one of the legendary Sanin, he had mastered the rasengan. Something the forth Hokage couldn't do.

And who could forget when he left with Jaraia for training. When he came back two and a half years later from that date, he had learned to add on to the already mastered rasengan, and make it more powerful. Not only that, but he made it even more powerful afterwards as time progressed.

And he didn't do it for power

He didn't do it for glory

He didn't do it for his own self benefit

He did it to bring back someone important to him.

Sasuke

**Another muffled breath**

Serving under a dark, mean icing dictator. Abandoning the only place that would accept him for who he was. Causing the fall and pain of his once beloved teammates.

Sasuke was a one of a kind genius, foolish, and confusing guy. There were many different ways to define him.

Sasuke Uchiha- ignorant, stuck up, good for nothing/ something, traitor

Sasuke Uchiha- Emotional/ Unemotional character who shows nothing for the ones that care for him

Sasuke Uchiha- Confusing, underestimated, evil person that seeks to destroy his own flesh and blood

When there are more that come to mind, she will point them out. For now, she had to get back to the present. No more thinking about the past, or her teammates. She had to find a way to heal herself, and...

...and what?

What was left for her to do now? Everyone had already stopped fighting, and dozens of bodies lay across and around her. Was there much else for her to do? Even if she was able to get back up on her feet, what could she do now? She was useless dead weight to everyone in the beginning, and now it was the same for her in the end. Remotely, the only reason she was even assigned to this mission, was to heal the wounded.

Getting stabbed in the back with a kunai, wasn't exactly apart of her reason for being there. She wasn't to fight, just to heal. Still, putting up a defensive state would have been a good idea.

**Sigh**

There really wasn't much for her to do now, but just lay here. Just lay here, and smell the decaying bodies and blood of the injured and deceased nin that lay around her. In a way, she would consider her current state lucky. Only to be stabbed in the back, when nearly everyone else was either dead or without limbs.

I guess that would be considered lucky.

If there was one thing that she had learned from her horrific/ not so horrific experience, it was the sight of blood.

**shiver**

The all to clear images of blood poured into her mind. It was her new fear. She couldn't get away from it, no matter how strong or how durable she was. Blood was there. Wether it was on the field battling, or lying on the ground, breathing her last breath, it was there. And for that fear, she dare not look at her wound. She could just picture it. Blood, all around and on her skin and the ground. Not to mention the kunai that was lodged within her.

**another shiver**

She knew there was no way to overcome it. Not now, at least.

_flash back  
_

_The field was disastrous. Clumps of dirt and grass were carelessly ripped out of the ground. Bodies lay in piles, as well as the remnenses of kunias and shuriken. The sight scared her. Even though so many nin lay dead, others continued their hostile war against one another. It was as if all the bodies weren't there to them. As if they didn't see them. She saw them though._

_She had been assigned to come along in this mission. At first, she had refused, telling the fifth hokage that she wouldn't be of much help. That didn't stop Tsunade from having her come along though. Apparently, her medical skills were more than advanced to qualify her for this job. If she couldn't fight, Tsunade had told her, then she could surely be of help in the healing department._

_Being in the position that she was in, she couldn't go against the fifth hokage's orders. So, she transported back to her home, packed her bags, and reported to the front gate as requested. When she got there, she saw that many others had already gathered before her. So many ninja that she did not know of, and yet shared the same village as her. _

_She also saw her teammates. They were near the front, talking. 'Probably about the mission.' She thought. Never since they had brought Sasuke back to Kohona, had the three of them shared a decent conversation together. They always talked between themselves. Rarely did they include her in their conversations. It made her feel left out. She felt as if she wasn't needed anymore. Naruto talked with her more that Sasuke did, but that really didn't change much. The only reason that they would talk to her would be for directions or important questions._

_Everything seemed to change ever since _Sasuke_ came back._

_Then, Naruto went up to the very front of the crowd of nin, and cleared his throat. "Everyone," he began, confidence shown clearly in his stance and vocals. "I know that many of you have never fought in a battle before, let alone a war. Many of you may have never experienced a fight before, nor been apart of one. Still, I have the up most confidence in you that you can do it. So put on your best fighting faces, and lets get out there, and kick the sounds assess straight back to where they came from!!!" Once he finished, everyone was cheering and shouting for him. His speech had moved them, each and every one of them. _

_For once in her life, she could finally say that she was proud to be a teammate with him. Why? Because she to, was moved by his speech. She almost cried at one point in it, but she knew it would only prove that she was weak. _

_Even Naruto would look down on her for that._

_The gates opened up, and away everyone went, the places where they once stood replaced by clouds of smoke. They raced through the trees, eagerly/ impatiently awaiting for their chances to fight. She wasn't as eager as the rest of them were though. In fact, you could say that she was down right sacred for her life. She hadn't even wanted to be apart of this war, let alone fight in it. Even so, all the other medic nins that were apart of this mission were bound to fight along side everyone else._

_Wether she fighted or not, would have a big effect on her reputation, and her chroniclogical order. _

_Fight to the end- first_

_Grow up- second_

_Forget the way of the ninja and do nothing to help- third_

_She, apparently, was at the third one. She felt like a third wheel on this mission. Pondering over why _she_ of all people had to be apart of this mission, she hadn't realized just how important she was. She didn't know just how important she was to this mission. To be in something like this would have been the highest of honors._

_But she didn't see that._

_Instead, she raced with them, hoping that she would come out of this war, with her life. She didn't want to lose her life, or her limbs, or her reputation. To keep all three, she would have to fight, even though she would persist not to._

_Soon, the clearing where they would commence, and engage in war, came into the view of many. She could hear excited cheers and pants coming from all around her. Soon the blood bath would begin. She could just feel it coming. The way everyone was panting with excitement._

_It was clear that it was only a matter of time._

_Across from the large group of Kohona nin, the opposing group of sound nin stood before them. Their numbers were large as well, but both teams seemed to even out. Naruto walked up to the middle of the feild, and called out the leader. "Hey! Sound ninjas! Where is your leader?!" He yelled. She rolled her eyes. Though she didn't seem to act like a ninja, she sure knew the rules of being one._

_Rule no. 1:_

_Never call out the leader of the enemy_

_Rule no. 2:_

_Always keep your guard up_

_Rule no. 3:_

_Never wait, just attack_

_She had learned these rules very clearly during her lessons at the academy. Naruto, as it seems, had forgotten all three. He had no weapons in his grasp. He was calling out the leader of the enemy. On top of that, he waited for the leader to show their face._

_She knew that was the wrong way to do it, but she wasn't the leader. She had best keep quiet as to what her thoughts were. Then, a tall, bald man stepped out from the clutter of enemy nin. He had on a purple rope around his waist. The sound headband was tied to his forehead. He seemed to look like the bad type, but _was _he the bad type? She couldn't interpret that at the moment. _

_Standing there, mesmerized by the questions about him looming in her head, she didn't realize the person behind her. A warm hand grabbed her right shoulder. She spun around, awoken from her daze. Emerald eyes met onyx. His hard, cold stare frightened her, yet drew her in. There were so many mysteries within them, but she couldn't solve any. He spoke. "Try not to be a nusience." Then he was gone in a poof of smoke. She just stood there, shocked by what he had just told her. She wanted to cry again. She felt useless, again._

_Try not to be a nusience." She should have known that having _the _Uchiha Sasuke come all that way from the front of the group to the back, just to give you a warning, was a special honor._

_Still, she didn't see that._

_That's when she heard the screams and cries coming from the front of the group. She lifted her head, only to duck it down again as an oncoming kunia flew over her. She started to panic. When had the battle begun? Was she that spaced out? There wasn't time to find the answers to these questions. Instead, she needed to find a safe spot._

_Hiding seemed to be what she was best at. _

_She started to run toward a fallen down tree near her. As she was running, she felt a presence behind her. Quickly she turned around, but saw no one. Frustrated, she turned back, and started to run again. But before she managed two steps, something cold and sharp hit her in the back. She screamed, then started to fall backward. Her eyes opened wide. Where had that come from? Who was it?_

_She screamed again as she landed hard on the ground, the kunai piercing up almost through her stomach. Blood spurted out from her mouth, and made a trail down her chin. The pain was so unbearably immense, she didn't have the strength to stand up. She was stuck there, defenseless. She started to feel dizzy. The ground looked tilted, like she was going to roll down it. Her head hurt. Words couldn't explain the pain she was in. She managed to look around. All around her, nin from Kohona and the Sound were battling it out. She couldn't find the person that stabbed her in the back though. _

_..._

_Her eyes fluttered open, then closed again. They hurt for some reason. She tried opening them again. Success. She looked around, her hair in her face. She tried to brush it away, but her arm wouldn't move. The pain in her eyes didn't stop her from widenening them. Why wouldn't her arm move? She tried to move the other one. It wouldn't move either. But why? Suddenly, the incident where she was stabbed in the back came back to her. That's right. There must have been some kind of poison on the blade. A paralyzing poison. _

_Since she was stuck, what could she do? The battle must have stopped a while ago why she was passed out. There must be dozens of Kohona nin lying on the ground, either dead or injured._

_Then the sight of blood came to her vision. Puddles and puddles of it. The entire field was drowned in the crimson glue. It made her feel nacious. She had never had a problem with blood before. So why was she having one now? It was scaring her to even think about it. Every time she saw it, thought of it, her body shook with fear. _

_Had the kunai changed something in her? Had it given her a new fear. The fear of pain, and blood?_

_No, no it wasn't the kunai. She could tell that from the way she reacted from thinking about it. It wasn't pain, just blood. Supposedly she had aquired this new fear from all the blood around her, as well as the blood on her._

_This fear, she realized, would always be with her. _

_Be with her, in her soon to be over life._

_End Flashback_

This, experience that she has had. Everything that she had gone through.

Was it worth it?

Was everything that she had done up until now, really worth dying for? Suddenly, Sasuke's words came back to her. _"Try not to be a nusience." _

Damn, if only he knew how much that hurt her. If only he knew how much that teared her up inside.

If only he knew how much that broke her heart.

Sasuke, the one she loved with all her heart, told her to not be a nusience. It was the same as saying that she was in the way. That she was like a third wheel, jepordising everything. It was as if he knew she wasn't going to be of any help at all. like he was mocking her medical skills and strength.

Although, those words that he had spoken to her, didn't affect her love for him. It was like with Tenten, the girl she had barley known. Someone that wanted to be acknowledged as well. She remembered that day. The day where Tenten had come up to her, asking for help. She wanted Neji, but was in the same fix she was in.

She didn't know if he liked her.

_Flashback_

_The trees were flowing with such passion, it made her want to cry. Everything seemed so perfect here. Life was blooming around every tree, every bush, every flower. It made her so happy, and peaceful. She didn't know why she wanted to cry, though._

_Everything was so beautiful. How could crying be possible? Even if someone was sad, going to this location would surely cheer that person up._

_"Um..." Someone came up behind her. She turned around in the bench she was parked at. Clear, watery emerald eyes met up with confused chocolate ones. She had seen this person before. More specifically from the Kazekage rescue they had both been assigned to._

_"Um, hi." She responded. The girl sat down next to her. "Um, your name is Sakura right?" The girl asked her. She nodded her head. _

_Yes, she remembered this girl very clearly. "And I do believe that your name is Tenten. Am I right?" She asked the girl. Tenten nodded._

_"Um, Sakura, I need to talk to you. About something." She could see Tenten blushing. This made her all the more curious. "What about?" She asked her. Tenten avoided her eyes, looking to the shadeded area of grass below them. "I-it's about...Neji." She mumbled._

_She looked at the shy girl with confusion in her own eyes as well. "Neji," she began. "Isn't that the guy that's on your team?" Tenten nodded. Why had she come to her of all people, to talk about someone that she hardly knew? _

_Reguardless, she stayed and listened to what the girl needed to say. It seemed normal. Everyone has this trouble sooner or later. For her, she just wished it were sooner. Finding out that you're in love with someone, but don't know what to do about it. Needing someones advice to get you through the situation. It really did get stressful._

_Tenten ended up telling her about Neji. His skills and hobbies. What he liked to eat. What he did when he was around her. With all this information, she had started to get a clear image in her mind as to what personality Neji had. It also gave her advice to give to Tenten. After Tenten was done speaking, she spoke. "Um, I think I know what to do."_

_Tenten looked straight at her. Never since the conversation began had Tenten looked up at her. There was a first for everything she assumed. "H-huh? What do you mean?" Tenten asked her. She changed her posture to get more comfortable, and continued._

_"Well, with all that you have told me, I think I have an idea as to what you should do." She told Tenten. Tenten leaned closer, as if worried that she would miss something important that she was about to say. She gave a small grunt, as if urging her to go on. She cleared her throat. "You should just tell Neji your feelings. You know, the direct approach. Judging by what you told me, it's obvious that he likes you back." She finished_

_Tenten stared at her, eyes wide open. "R-really?! You think I should?" Tenten asked. She nodded in response. "It seems like the right way to go." Tenten got up quickly, and threw up her fists in the air. "Yes! Thank you very much Sakura-chan! I will do my best!" Tenten said with enthusiasm in her voice. She smiled happily at the energetic girl in front of her._

_If this girl could find true love, then what was stopping her?_

_End Flashback_

Ah yes, that brought back good memories. It sure did take away the pain that she was feeling. She felt relaxed now. Still, the thought of dying started to bring her back into reality. She was losing blood, fast. It was getting more and more harder for her to breath. Her eyelids were starting to feel heavy. She was getting sleepy. She knew there wasn't much time for her.

But she couldn't die yet. There was one more thing that she had to do. The most important thing of all.

She needed to tell Sasuke how much she loved him.

She tried to scream, but nothing came out. Then she tried to move her arms and legs, to signal for someone to come. They wouldn't move. Lastly, as a ditch effort, she called out his name.

"Sasuke-kun..."

Her voice was weak sounding. She was almost positive that no one heard her. It was too quiet for someone with ordinary hearing to catch.

That's when she heard it.

Footsteps, coming in her direction. They were faint at first, but soon grew louder as they got closer. Then all at once, she heard nothing. Mabey it was just some random person passing by, no noticing her there.

"Sakura!"

Yes, she was positive of who that voice belonged to. Not to panicky like Naruto's. Not to unemotional like Sai's.

Sasuke

She tried to move again, but to no avail. At least, he was here. Then she heard him drop down to his knees, and approach her from the side. "S-sakura, what happened?" His voice sounded panicky. She had never heard him like this before.

She was so overjoyed. She needed him to be here, with her. And he was here. It wasn't an illusion. She wanted to pour out all of her feelings on him, and hold onto him. Hoping that he would never leave her.

But she knew she couldn't do that. Not anymore, at least. Instead, she slowly and painfully turned her throbbing head toward his direction. A faint smile came onto her lips. She stared up at him, with what was left of her eyesight. She could see that he only had a few bruises and cuts. He would live on longer that her, she knew.

Then, a thought came bursting into her head. This was what she had been waiting for. This was her opportunity to tell him her true feelings. If only she could find the right words. Or words at all.

Her voice came out small and fragile. "Sasuke...kun...-" Now what should she say? She was lost for words. Saying his name wouldn't help. How should she put it? '"I love you." or "You're so important to me?" She couldn't make up her mind.

Then, as she was working on a way to talk to him, a strong pair of hands grabbed her. They encircled her small frame. Her eyes opened as far as they would in surprise. Carefully, he lifted her up into his arms, careful of the kunai in her back. Still, pain crossed over her entire body. It felt so terrible, she couldn't describe it. This small act of care from the Uchiha didn't make her wound better though.

Her voice came out weaker. "Sa......I...-" Her voice suddenly gave out on her. She started to panic. What was she going to do now? If she couldn't talk, then everything that she had bottled up inside of her about him would never meet her lips to his ears. She felt so terrible. She needed to tell him, so badly. There had to be something that she could do.

Something that she could do that would explain her feelings without words to him.

The grip around her tightened. The pain seemed to increase and cease at the same time. She didn't know which. It was all to confusing to her now. Nothing seemed to make sense. He started to speak again. "What happened to you?!" His voice came out cracked.

Inside, she pleaded with her mind to let her speak. She couldn't go on ignoring his questions. Just staring up at him. She absolutely had to speak to him. She pleaded and pleaded. Her heartbeat, as she felt, was starting to slow. By the way Sasuke's body grew tense around hers, he could feel it as well. "Sakura! Answer me!" Sasuke pleaded.

God, she wanted to speak so badly at this point. Then, she felt something in her jump. She didn't know what it was, nor did she care. She believed that it would bring back her voice. She tried to speak one more time. "Sas..uke-kun.." Yes, it was back. But for how long? She knew that this would only last for so long. She had to tell him now. "...I...lo..ve..you..." Her voice was straining. She could feel it start to slip away. "...so...muc..h..."

She did it. Now that she had gotten those words out, she could slip away, knowing that Sasuke would have those words to remember her by.

It happened all at once.

Her eyelids started to close. The last sight of him.

-_thump.........thump-_

Sasuke's body shook with fear. "Sakura!" He shouted.

_-thump............thump..............thump-_

Then her hearing started to fade. The last sound from him.

_-thump................thump_

She could feel something wet hit her face. She guessed that mabey, it was Sasuke's tears. She couldn't tell though.

And she never would be able to tell.

_-thump....................thump......................thump-_

Finally, her breathing stopped.

_-thump.....................................-_

As did her heartbeat.

At least...she got her wish.

Her dying wish.

* * *

**Oh my God! That story took me forever to do! I had to keep on stopping, I thought I'd never get it done! **

**Well, at least now I can start to update on some other things. Mabey start Zombie Invasion. Or I could put up another Bad Dreams chapter. **

**Or I could put up another Crimson Emerald chapter. **

**Eh...I dono. It depends on what kind of mood I'm in.**

**Just for the fun of it, another skit!**

**Itami- Okay, how did you like this one!**

**Sakura- I died, again! And you expect me to compliment it!!??**

**Sasuke- Hn. **

**Naruto- I barley got any story time in this one!!! I like Bad Dreams better!**

**Itami- What! You've gotta be kidding me! It took me like forever to get this done!!!**

**Sakura- I DIED!**

**Sasuke- So?**

**Sakura- S-sasuke-kun!**

**Itami- Great, now you've done it. Welp Sasuke, 'you've' gotta go get her.**

**Sasuke- Anything to get away from you.**

**Itami- I heard that!!!**

**Naruto- So, what now?**

**Itami- We end this pointless chat!  
**

**_!Ja Ne!_  
**


End file.
